micronationalssfandomcom-20200225-history
United Islands
The''' United Islands', sometimes simply refered as '''the Islands' by citizens and is also refered, is a huge sized micronation located in the Fennoscandian Sector , bordering the Republic of Märrskär and the Republic of Stora to the west and Langholm and the Brändholmer Republic to the south, Established in 22 July the country is a federation of 7 states The constituent states are , Julholm, Inre, Nordland, Angelholm, Hasslo, Nordholm, and Haren.and 2 territorries Sudholm ,Livana Each state is governed by a president who have absolute or ceremonial power Originally founded as Soldania in Brandholm in 2010 by Lars Dat and his frend Wim Hart as a separatist breakaway state It became Brandholm and become the Principality of Brändholm . then it became a republic and again a Principality After a referendum Brandholm became the United Islands and adopted a new constitution, establishing itself as a Confederal parliamentary constitutional monarchy under the name United Islands the United Islands is a democratic, semi-developed micronation which scores 3.7 on Dresner's system of Classification. In addition, it is a "6th World" micronation, according to the Whole Picture calculation of the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification and Dan's System of Classification. On Miles' Scale of Economic Potential, the UI scores a 5. Etymology The name United Islands come from the confederal state form History Government The United Islands is a constitutional,ceremonial, popular monarchy and a Confederal parliamentary democracy. The unicameral federal parliament have very limited power and influence about the states due the states have its own parliaments Wim is the Prince of the United Islands and the head of state. The Prince is represented by the Crown-General , whom he appoints on the advice of the Prime Minister. The Crown-General can exercise the Crown's prerogative powers, such as reviewing cases of injustice and making appointments of ministers, ambassadors and other key public officials, and in rare situations, the reserve powers (e.g. the power to dissolve Parliament or refuse the Royal Assent of a bill into law).The powers of the Prince and the Crown-General are limited by constitutional constraints and they cannot normally be exercised without the advice of Cabinet. Political Parties the UI is a multi-party state. Coalitions are often formed between parties because there are so many. Federal States The United Islands is a Confederation of 8 states, and the District of Syeat, The original 5 states were provincies of the Princely State of Brändholm The states compose the vast bulk of the UI land mass. The District of Syeat is a federal district located in the Netherlands which contains the capital of the United Islands, Wimsburg. The United Islands also possesses one major overseas territory: Livania Those born in the major territories are birthright UI citizens Law and Order Law enforcement in the United Islands is the responsibility of the Civil Guard (due the fact the UI dont have a police force). Jurisprudence operates on a Retributive justice system, with crimes being tried by a State Court, a City Court, or the National Court, depending on the severity of the offence. Foreign Relations The United Islands has an official foreign policy but its diplomacy is guided by a commitment to be recognized by as many nations as possible and to make a noticeable and positive impact on the micronational community. A detailed list of foreign relations is linked in above in the title of this section. The United Islands is also a proud member of the Micronationals Nations Demographics According to the 2016 Census, the United Islands had a population of 130. The racial composition of the state was 80% White (including multiracial whites) and 20% Black. The United Islands can be regarded as a predominantly atheist nation, with 60% of respondents listing themselves as atheist or non-religious. The study shows that 10% of them are Christian (incl;Catholics and Protestants) 20% are Budhist and 10% are Muslims Geography The United Islands has a total of 20 islands land enclave and 1 Exclave located in the Netherlands. The largest island, is Angleholm Together they are often known as the Mainland. Mainland The Mainland is an archipelago of 13 islands and 7 islets in the Baltic Sea, 3 km (1mi) from Foglo offshore from the Finnish coast. The archipelago got its name from the government,The Largest state of the United Islands is Hasslo and Angleholm and had a population estimated at 4 All islands are claimed as the UI dont control them Syeat Seyat is the main controled region of The United Islands Wimsburg the capital city of the United Islands, it is situated on the Eastern Brandholm border with the Netherlands. The mainland consists of slightly sloped, grassland. and a Playground The largest city Seyat resides on international borders on two sides. The highest point of mainland is 1 meters above sea level. The land is mainly filled with grass and surrounded by a large border wall on all sides. The territory is owned and control by the government. Military The Statenförsvar (State Defence) comprise three services: the Army,the navy and the Air Force and Air Defense (a unified branch). It was partially formed out of the former Derskovian Army forces stationed in the Capital The Commander-in-Chief of the military is the Crown-General, Shady Morsi. The Ministry of Defense is in charge of political leadership, headed by Timo Bakker, while military command remains on the president The Army is the largest branch of the Statenförsvar and consists of the ground forces responsible for the country's land-based operations. It was established in conjunction with the other components of Brandholmer military on 2014, several months after the republic declared its independence from finland The Navy is the Naval component of the Statenförsvar operating in the Coast and Other Areas.It have one Ship the UCS Vaikomen it have also a marine infantary Economy The currency of the United Islands is the United Kron (K), which is regulated by the Statbanka. The Chairman of the Bank is Dennis der Lee He announced the creation of the Federal Revenue and Customs, controlling Its only used in the cultural regions of the republic Exports The United Islands use the has a highly free marked mixed economy with a per capita output equal to that of other European economies such as Finland,Sweden. The largest sector of the economy is export at 66%, followed by trading and refining at 31%. Primary production is 2.9%. With respect to foreign trade, the key economic sector is selling fruits and vegetables from Serdesia. Culture United Islander culture is considered a branch of the Nordic cultures of Europe. The As aforementioned, the culture is based on that of Northern Europe, however is mostly influenced from Finland. There are many different ethnic groups within the Republic, but the country is mostly influenced by the Finnish-Swedish traditions, With clothes, a Western-European style is mainly adoptes due to the position of The Republic. However, many men and women wear casual and other such items too. The cuisine is mainly meat, such as cow, horse and pork; UI's national drink is Dazul with is actuly water with alcohol Sports The national sport is paddling. Due the fact the United Islands is an island nation, Other sports including football (It played a match with South Gripo) and Shother, A re-enactment game with the goal to drive the enemy club away Cuisine United Islander Cusine refers to the food which is considered tradional in the UI or recopies which have been developed by United Islander citizens. It also refers to the shared culinary trates found in UI people. Category:United Islands Category:Unions Category:Monarchy Category:Brandholm Category:Secessionist micronations